Optoelectronic proximity sensors are generally used to detect the approach of an object and, if necessary, to trigger a switching operation. For example, an optoelectronic proximity sensor may be used to switch an electronic device on or off if it is touched by a user, or a body part of the user is situated at a short distance from the device.
An optoelectronic proximity sensor typically comprises a radiation-emitting component and a radiation-detecting component situated next to it, wherein the radiation-detecting component receives the radiation of the radiation-emitting component reflected by an object if such an object is situated near the optoelectronic proximity sensor. In other words, the function of an optoelectronic proximity sensor is based on the principle of a reflection light barrier.
In order to achieve a high sensitivity and/or an extensive range of the optoelectronic proximity sensor, the radiation-emitting component must be operated at a comparatively high current intensity. The current consumption of an optoelectronic proximity sensor is therefore essentially determined by the current consumption of the radiation-emitting component.